This application incorporates by reference Taiwanese application Serial No. 90124762, filed Oct. 5, 2001.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a stylus applicable to a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), and more particularly to the PDA with retractable stylus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, computer, communication, and consumer (3C) products play an important role in the worldwide electronic industries. Since the life circle of modern electronic products is short, the trend of the modern product is toward a handy design, which possesses the less weight and good mechanical strength. With rapid development of the 3C products, the future market demands will be massive for the portable products, such as laptop PCs, cellular phones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDA), etc. Therefore, efficient use of space has become a key factor in the development of light and handy portable products.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which depicts a conventional PDA with a stylus. Generally, the stylus 100 is designed in a certain length for comfortable use, and it is not too short. Hence, a considerable space in the PDA 110 is occupied for receiving the stylus 100. In the PDA commercial market, every inch taken by the components or accessories has a considerable effect on the PDA layout, and consequently impacts the overall PDA size.
According to the aforementioned illustration, it is known that conventional PDA stylus design did not save space, and still has a plenty of room for improvement. How to reduce the size of a PDA without trailing off its own functions is a very important subject for the manufactures and related industries.